Unconventional
by UnderdogHero
Summary: The Twin's birthday rolls around, and they have very different expectations. (Set game-verse, not anime.)


A/N: Literally seconds after I finish this year's Halloween fic, I find out the Twin's birthday is in two days. So what do I do instead of getting some sleep for what is bound to be a tough day in the kitchen tomorrow? POWER THROUGH IT AND HOPE I GET AN IDEA.

As you all will learn, I really like Riku.

 **.**

If he was being completely honest, Riku was dreading his birthday.

Well, not really _his_ alone, he supposed. Kai was bubbling with excitement as they approached the agency building, bouncing in his seat.

At least one of them was happy.

What really worried him was how Shu Zo had been quiet the whole ride, not uttering a word even when he picked them up.

He was fairly certain it wasn't because he had nothing to say. Someone probably told him to keep quiet.

... He had a good idea who.

But before he could voice his concerns, the car stopped, and they hurried into the building.

 **.**

They got the usual congratulatory greetings and a few small presents, just like last year, but he just couldn't relax. He knew something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure how high-scale it would be, especially concerning their leader.

Then a familiar weight settled on his shoulder, and a wing wrapped around his head.

"Hey, closet punk!" Demon Bat chuckled, flicking away Kai's hands as he attempted to unwrap the wing. "Happy birthday, your blood has aged once more!"

"Don't you mean 'body'?" Riku asked, not questioning the bat's appearance. Kai, on the other hand, felt the need to.

"You're not even part of our agency, what are you doing here!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger at the Myumon. He shrugged - at least, it felt like he did.

"All I'm here to do is wish a good friend a happy birthday and another year of avoiding me drinking him dry." He said earnestly, folding his other wing over his chest and bowing slightly. Kai looked bought for a moment before he caught the last part.

"Wait, what do you-"

"Anyway, I gotta fly. But I'll see you later, kid." He said, lifting off from Riku's shoulder and dropping something into his hands - a small, wrapped gift. He was about to give his thanks, when he noticed the bat was gone.

And Kai was pouting.

"I know your friends are weirdos, but it's so not fair for you to get more gifts than me." He said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please. If I know the other bands well enough, someone will be dropping by for you too."

 **.**

He was, in a way, completely right.

During rehearsals, they had several people come in, mostly from other agencies. Rix and Mix had come for Kai, just like he expected, and he'd gotten a surprise visit from Kintaurus and Deyan - the latter of whom purposely neglected to get a gift for Kai, as opposed to his band mate. Several other bands or their members had stopped by, which made their day busier than it usually was.

But Shu Zo had yet to say a word outside instructions for rehearsal and singing. It was becoming a little worrying.

By the end of the day, he was becoming a little suspicious.

Once again, he was proven completely right on the ride home.

"Okay, now we're off to my place!" Shu Zo said suddenly, startling both twins as they attempted to sort out their gifts - unopened, but carrying them was proving to be difficult.

Kai was the first to react properly, cheering happily. Hardly surprising, seeing as they'd never been to Shu Zo's apartment before, but something still felt off to Riku.

"Uh, Shu Zo?" He started, gaining the other boy's attention. "Nothing weird is going to jump out at us, right?"

Not the best way to voice his concerns, but the message seemed to go through, as Shu Zo laughed it off.

"Don't worry Riku, the closest thing to that would be the housekeeper, but I gave her the day off today. For the rest of the night, it's just the three of us!"

That, at least, relieved him a little.

 **.**

When they arrived at Shu Zo's home, it was... much simpler than they thought. Still much larger than their own, but there was none of that lavish setting they'd imagined as fans.

It was practical.

They were directed to the table outside the kitchen, where Shu Zo disappeared and seemed to be searching for something. After a few minutes, he walked out with a small, decorated cake with six candles in a circle all around.

"Happy birthday!" He said, placing it in between them. They stared at it for a moment before both turning to their leader, nothing but shocked expressions on their faces. "What, you expected something different?"

"A little, yeah." Riku said, feeling a little embarrassed once he realized his worries were completely unwarranted. He forgot who it was he was dealing with.

The most ridiculous and unconventional idol in Midi City.

 **.**

A/N: Anticlimactic, I know. But it's late, and I was really looking for a place to cut it off... that's about as good as I've got

For those of you who have only watched the anime, I'm basing all my ideas heavily off the games. Which is why there was nothing about SCZ and Plasmagica here, because as far as I've seen the bands don't communicate much, which is why I played with the idea of who would know who. It'll... make more sense once I've managed to get all my ideas organized.

For now, happy birthday Twins!


End file.
